titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Traidores (Traitors)
After our heroes hear the startling confession from Hermana Lucita, they decide to return to base in order to warn Corporal Muñoz and Sergeant Rojas about the threat to President Juarez's life. Seeing that Muñoz is in his quarters enjoying tequila and a Cuban cigar, they're somewhat reluctant to disturb him, even if the news is important; eventually El Tigre de Plata knocks on the door, albeit politely. Corporal Muñoz asks what's so important, and the heroes tell him that they've learnt of a plot to kill President Juarez amongst British American spies, and that the source herself - Hermana Lucita - is a spy willing to defect to Gran Colombia. Startled, Muñoz puts down his tequila and his cigar and leads the men to discuss the matter with Sergeant Rojas, to whom the men refer as Sargento Borracho because of his frequent and copious off-duty drinking. Muñoz warns the heroes, however, never to call him Sargento Borracho to his face, because to do so would mean almost certain death at his hands. The group inform Rojas of the threat to President Juarez's life and the source of the knowledge; Rojas and Muñoz recall a rumour about a British American spy visiting a Gran Colombian woman in Tenochtitlán and offering her 1 million Gran Colombian Pesos to give her daughter up for adoption. Rojas then refers Muñoz and the heroes to Lieutenant Carlos Dimico (also known as Supamaanz) and accompanies them in his best trying-not-to-look-too-drunk manner. Supamaanz - a well-known Lieutenant with interrogation skills and a stereotypical superhero get-up - hears the story of the plot against the President and then directs them to the Federal Building. At the Federal Building, the heroes - now including Lieutenant Supamaanz - ask the secretary (Lupe) to speak to President Juarez as a matter of urgency. She wires him via Morse code, and he almost immediately appears in front of them. Supamaanz informs Juarez of the attempt on his life, and he urges Juarez to go to the safehouse under the Federal Building. Juarez agrees to do so immediately and takes Vice President Bolívar and Secretary of the Armed Forces Felipe Domingo with him. El Tigre de Plata and Supamaanz notice something suspicious about Lupe and ask her if she knows anything further about the attempts on Juarez's life. She claims to only know what she's been told, but she's obviously lying. Not wanting to arouse suspicion but needing a cover for his inquiries, Supamaanz invites her out for a drink at a bar he knows well, with El Tigre de Plata in tow; unable to help her attraction toward Supamaanz, she agrees to go. The remaining superheroes agree to return to base for the moment, but not before Chico asks Lupe, "¡Por favor, dame mimos!" Lupe agrees to cuddle with the large cat for a brief moment, stroking his fur (especially on his head between his ears), and he purrs a very grateful "¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrracias!" After a few drinks shared between Supamaanz and Lupe, he asks her again what she knows. She observes that some people in Gran Colombia may not agree with the idea of the Reconquista, and that the gringos should be dealt with peacefully; although she's quick to add that she doesn't agree with the dissenters, both heroes suspect even more that she's lying and that her over-the-top patriotism is a bit too over-the-top, even for a Gran Colombian. After Supamaanz turns the conversation toward flattery of Lupe, they both agree to go to a house he owns, in order to spend some time alone; she suggests that El Tigre de Plata join them, but Supamaanz manages to convince her that they'd have more fun between the two of them. Before they leave, Supamaanz has a private conversation with El Tigre de Plata in which he asks El Tigre de Plata to hide just outside the house in order to listen to any confessions from Lupe. The scene blacks out from there. The scene cuts to a bedroom in which Supamaanz and Lupe are mostly under the covers and enjoying cigars; meanwhile, El Tigre de Plata is hiding behind some thick bugambilia vines in front of the house. When Supamaanz asks her again, she confesses to being a part of the assassination attempt, and that Sergeant Rojas and Secretary of the Armed Forces Felipe Domingo are in on the plot, and that the reason for Rojas being nicknamed Sargento Borracho is that he drinks to forget his feelings of guilt for betraying Gran Colombia. Hearing this, El Tigre de Plata jumps in the room but fails to pin Lupe in an arrest position. Supamaanz also fails to restrain a fully clothed Lupe, and she breaks free from the house; his nudity safely ensconced behind household items, he quickly dresses himself to address the problem of Lupe. El Tigre de Plata executes a successful flying leap to knock her down, at which point she futilely cries for help. Supamaanz fails to hit her in the head and knock her out with the rock he throws, instead bruising her leg and causing her to cry out in pain; it takes a carefully executed blow to the head to knock her unconscious. Knowing they have no time to lose, Supamaanz carries both El Tigre de Plata and Lupe as he's flying, and he safely drops Lupe in the bugambilias just outside the Federal Building. Both heroes run down to the underground safehouse, and El Tigre de Plata kicks the door down, at which point Felipe Domingo aims the gun at him, saying that he's ruined the assassination attempt. Vice President Bolívar attempts to take the gun from him and is shot dead. Supamaanz manages to take the gun from Domingo and shoots him; however, Domingo with his power of rapid movement manages to dodge the bullet. El Tigre de Plata manages to get Domingo on the ground in a flying leap attack, but Domingo's gun goes off twice after hitting the ground; the bullets fortunately miss both heroes. Seeing the struggle, President Juarez transports himself behind Domingo and puts him in a sleeper hold. Supamaanz intimidates Domingo into surrendering - or so he thinks; Domingo feigns giving Supamaanz the gun, then (unsuccessfully) attempts to shoot him. El Tigre de Plata intervenes by punching Domingo in the solar plexus, which puts Domingo on the ground with a loud "¡Uy!". Domingo then gives the heroes names of more traidores, ''all of whom are authorities in the Catholic Church, in exchange for a softer prison sentence. He also admits that a prominent British spy in British California, Edward Miles, has been paying them to smuggle military supplies to British America in their struggle against the rebels in their ongoing Civil War. Juarez then takes Domingo and places him in a prison cell to await trial, and then he transports Supamaanz and El Tigre de Plata to Sergeant Rojas' quarters. El Tigre de Plata busts the door down, and Juarez enters Rojas' quarters, telling ''Sargento Borracho the traidor that he must answer for his crimes. Rojas points his gun at Juarez, at which point El Tigre de Plata jumps at Rojas, pinning him to the ground. Rojas manages to break free, at which point Juarez teleports behind him and puts him in a sleeper hold. Rojas agrees to surrender and gives Supamaanz his gun. Supamaanz interrogates Rojas, who tells them of his knowledge of at least two of the traidores Domingo mentioned. Rojas also admits to having been bribed to sit idly by and let events unfold, including the punch-up that nearly occurred from Hermana Lucita's incitement of the troops stationed at the military base just outside Tenochtitlán. Juarez asks a military police officer to throw Rojas in the brig to face a military trial for treason. Realising that Gran Colombia is facing a deeper problem, Juarez agrees to transport Supamaanz, El Tigre de Plata, and the remainder of the heroes to the various locations where the known traidores are, so that Gran Colombia will be truly safe and secure before the Reconquista begins.